É Assim Que Você Me Lembra
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: Depois de tantas provas em sua vida, Ikki se depara com a pior de todas: a sua separação de Shaka. Como será a vida dele depois desse acontecimento?
1. O início de tudo

**É Assim Que Você Me Lembra...**  
_Arashi Kaminari _

Capítulo 1 - ...O início de tudo

– Então tudo acaba aqui? – indagou com o olhar desolado.

– Suas palavras sempre saem carregadas de negatividade... Não deveria ser assim...

– O que não deveria ser assim? O fim nunca é positivo.

– Novamente... – balançou a cabeça em reprovação – Ainda terá muitos testes até entender. O fim nem sempre é negativo. Depende dos olhos de quem vê... E de como o desfecho é feito.

– Palavras... Apenas palavras. – ergueu uma das mãos, em sinal que não aceitaria mais uma interrupção – Eu já entendi, Shaka. Não precisa dizer nada. Tudo acaba aqui.

– Não seja tolo. Não ignore a verdade que está a sua frente. Sabe que não é o fim. É apenas o início... Um novo começo.

– Começo de quê!? Quanto a isso, nunca terei outro começo. – declarou, visivelmente abatido.

– Desaponto-me ao ouvir isso de você. E mesmo que não acredite, terá outro começo. – ergueu-se e pôs-se diante de Ikki, deixando-o apreciar seus belos olhos azuis – Eu te asseguro disso. – terminou, depositando um doce beijo em sua fronte, retirando-se em seguida.

– Viu em sua meditação? – indagou, fitando o loiro, agora ao longe e de costas.

– Não preciso dela para casos como o seu. É tão claro quanto água cristalina. – proferiu por sobre o ombro, mantendo os olhos cerrados.

– – – – –

Batia o pé no chão impacientemente. Sabia que não deveria esperar situação diferente. Conhecia o irmão que tinha, assim como todas as suas ações imprevisíveis. Esperava um pouco de consideração, no mínimo. Talvez fosse muita pretensão. Sorriu com seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto o som do solado do tênis contra o chão ainda era emitido.

– Esperando alguém, meu anjo? – perguntou assim que avistou Shun no campus.

– Meu irmão. – corou por ser chamado de anjo – Ele disse que era para esperá-lo aqui.

– Ihhh! – coçou a cabeça, em sinal de inquietude.

– Ele prometeu. Ele nunca quebra uma promessa. – repreendeu-o seriamente.

– Calma! – levantou as mãos em sinal de paz – Eu não disse nada.

– Mas pensou. – disse, deixando-se envolver.

– Tudo bem. Não está mais aqui quem pensou. – desculpou-se, aconchegando-se ao corpo menor e macio.

– Não...Hyoga. Você sabe que eu... – foi interrompido pelo sinal.

– Salvo pelo gongo. – declarou, afastando-se um pouco de Shun – Mas não do meu beijo. – colou seus lábios ao do garoto de cabelos verdes e no momento seguinte sumiu por entre a multidão, antes de poder constatar a vermelhidão que tomou o rosto de Shun.

– Hyoga... – proferiu por entre dentes, desejando que um buraco se abrisse embaixo de si para sumir.

Não sabia o que se passava consigo mesmo quando estava Hyoga estava por perto, mas tinha a certeza que não gostava da sensação. Seu corpo reagia involuntariamente aos seus toques, todos os seus atos o contrariando e muitas outras coisas contra seu ser. Será que estava... Não! Nem pensar.

– É só pedir que eu depeno esse pato atrevido.

– Ikki!!! – exclamou, abraçando o irmão – Você está atrasado.

– Eu sei, Shun. Eu sei.

Mirou o rosto do irmão. Pôde ver claramente que Ikki não estava bem. Conhecia muito bem o único motivo para todos os problemas que apareciam e mexiam com o lado psicológico dele: Shaka. Esperava apenas que não houvessem discutido como da última vez, quando eles destruíram a sala de sua casa para depois rolarem pelo carpete, cheios de tesão.

– Brigou com ele novamente?

– Não quero falar sobre isso.

– Já vi que brigaram. – balançou a cabeça em negação – Ikki... Ikki!? – chamou, ao notar que havia perdido o irmão de vista.

– Até Shun. – disse Ikki, mais à frente, caminhando em direção a escada.

– Ikki!

– – – – –

– Estão todos aqui!? Então podemos começar. – declarou o professor Aioria, depois de dar uma rápida olhada pela sala.

– Ei! Não se esqueça de mim. – voltou seus olhos para a entrada da sala, notando seu Ikki entrar.

– Ah! E eu pensando que ia ter uma folga.

– Engano seu, meu caro. – disse sem o sarcasmo característico, o que preocupou Aioria.

– Se ainda pretende ser meu aluno, é bom começar a chegar no horário. Não tolero atrasos de repetentes! – disse firme, mas deixando Ikki perceber que estava relevando por saber que não estava bem.

– Eu sei, eu sei. – respondeu, acomodando-se.

– Com licença. Desculpe-me pelo atraso. Posso entrar? – indagou polidamente um jovem de cabelos ruivos.

– Claro, sr. Benetona. Sempre é bem vindo em minhas aulas. – permitiu.

– Obrigado. – agradeceu, enquanto dirigia-se a uma carteira vazia.

– – – – –

Não prestou atenção em aula alguma. Aioria, o professor, chamou-lhe a atenção inúmeras vezes. Chegou até a bater o livro fortemente contra a carteira afim de acordá-lo de seu devaneio. Mas nada o trazia para o mundo real. Permaneceu em sala durante todos os intervalos. Agradeceu por Shun não procurá-lo. Talvez tivesse percebido que realmente não estava bem.

Ainda estava totalmente perdido nos últimos acontecimentos. Tinha a consciência da situação em que se encontrava, mas algo dentro de si não o deixava admitir para seu próprio ser tal verdade.

– Sim, senhor.

Assentiu com a sugestão dada por Aioria, antes do mesmo deixar o recinto. Fitou o homem que estava no fim da sala por um breve momento e voltou sua atenção ao piano à sua frente. Aquecendo-se, deslizou seus dedos pelas teclas, antes de iniciar uma bela melodia.

– Está chorando, Amamiya? – indagou-o com os olhos cerrados, sentindo apenas a canção fluir após cada toque seu em cada uma das teclas.

– Por que você não dá o fora, Benetona? – retrucou, observando atentamente algo além dos grossos vidros da janela.

– É feio responder uma pergunta com outra, sabia?

– Estou cagando e andando pra isso.

– Quer me ajudar? Talvez você relaxe. Eu estou treinando, mas é sempre bom ter alguém acompanhando.

– Eu não acompanho ninguém e ninguém me acompanha. – abaixou o tom de voz e murmurou para consigo mesmo – Não mais. – voltou-se ao garoto e continuou com um tom sério e audível – Entendeu?

– Um lobo solitário...

– Não... Uma fênix.

– Vou deixá-lo sozinho então... Fênix.

Preferiu não discutir o assunto naquele momento. Guardou seus pertences e retirou-se silenciosamente. Deixou-o consigo mesmo. Talvez tivesse visto uma lágrima cruzar o rosto bronzeado do moreno, caso tivesse demorado mais um pouco.

Sabia que Ikki precisava desabafar com alguém, mas sabia também que não o faria com qualquer pessoa. Precisava de tempo para colocar seus pensamentos em ordem e seus sentimentos no lugar. A sua fama não era das melhores. Havia percebido desde o primeiro dia de aula que ele fazia jus a ela. Mas sabia que no fundo daquele rebelde, a chama da tristeza e do desespero queimava intensamente.

_Por Arashi Kaminari, julho/agosto de 2004._

**Nota: **_Sinceramente, não gostei desse capítulo, porque não tive inspiração o suficiente para fazê-lo decente. Mas sei que se caso eu não postasse, essa fanfiction não ia sair de jeito algum._


	2. O pior dia da minha vida

**É Assim Que Você Me Lembra...**   
_Arashi Kaminari _

* * *

Capítulo 2 - ...O pior dia da minha vida 

Havia ficado algum tempo a mais após a retirada de Benetona. Não queria admitir a si mesmo o fim. Era uma dor tão dilacerante, que pensou que fosse morrer. Verteu várias lágrimas de sofrimento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun havia estranhado o comportamento de Ikki. Se a suposição de uma briga com Shaka fosse verdadeira; seu irmão deveria ter ficado calado – com a cara mais emburrada do que a habitual – para em seguida resmungar e xingar Shaka até a última geração, descontando sua raiva em tudo e todos que visse pela frente. Mas ele parecia tão... triste.

Esperou por Ikki na entrada do campus por mais de uma hora. Perguntou para um e outro sobre o paradeiro de seu irmão, até defrontar-se com um garoto alto e esguio, de ondulados cabelos ruivos. Lembrava-se vagamente dele, mas achava que o garoto era da mesma turma de Ikki. Aproximou-se e indagou-lhe, obtendo a tão desejada resposta: ele ainda estava na sala de aula.

Estranhou ainda mais. Ikki nunca se interessou pelos estudos e agora ficava além da hora na sala? Subiu apressadamente as escadas, cumprimentando algumas pessoas em seu caminho.

Encontrou seu irmão sentado numa das últimas carteiras, dormindo profundamente. Caminhou até ele; agachando-se ao seu lado em seguida, arrumando seus pertences. Levantou seu olhar, paralisando-se de imediato ao deparar-se com as recentes marcas de lágrimas no rosto de Ikki.

Custou a acreditar no que seus olhos lhe mostravam. Aquela cena era inacreditável. Em dezessete anos de vida, nunca havia presenciado lágrimas naquele rosto bronzeado e marcado.

Acariciava-lhe a face, quando ouviu passos. Voltou-se a entrada em tempo de ver o garoto ruivo aproximando-se do batente da porta. Sorriu quando foi indagado se precisava de ajuda. Aceitou.

Mime pôs Ikki em suas costas, enquanto Shun pegava o material dos três. Desceram pelas escadas de emergência. Não queriam perguntas e comentários de outros sobre a situação.

Entraram no carro de Mime e acomodaram-se, após deitarem Ikki no banco traseiro. Mime sorriu e logo deu a partida no conversível, quando soube onde Ikki morava. Conhecia bem o local e melhor ainda o prédio.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deixou o carro na garagem. Tomou Ikki em suas costas novamente, assim que saltaram. Shun estranhou de início um desconhecido ter entrado sem dificuldade alguma no prédio, logo depois pensou na possibilidade de Mime ser um morador. Caso estivesse certo, ele deveria ter _status_, pois somente pessoas com cacife moravam naquele prédio.

Subiram pelo elevador de serviço – onde encontraram uma servente, que prontamente cumprimento-os pelos respectivos sobrenomes. Entraram silenciosamente. Mime quebrou o silêncio com sua voz potente e melodiosa.

"Poderia apertar o botão?"

"Hã!?... Claro!"

"Indicou o terceiro andar. Permaneceram mudos até saírem do elevador e entrarem no apartamento de Ikki."

"Onde devo deixá-lo?"

"Não precisa se incomodar. Pode deixá-lo no sofá, depois eu o carrego para o quarto."

"Não é incômodo algum."

"Se é assim... Primeira porta à direita."

"Com licença."

Caminhou até o quarto em passos calmos. Abriu a porta, empurrando-a gentilmente com o quadril. Localizou a cama e acomodou o corpo maior nela. Abriu um pouco a janela e retirou-se do quarto. Ikki deveria estar esgotado.

Passou pela sala; pegando seu material, pronto para ir ao seu apartamento. Despediu-se de Shun, que agradeceu-lhe a ajuda.

Retirou-se do apartamento e rumou até o elevador novamente. O conforto de sua casa lhe aguardava dez andares acima.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despertou horas mais tarde, todo dolorido. Esfregou os olhos com os dedos e levantou-se. Despiu-se, enquanto caminhava até o banheiro. Arrumou-se rapidamente. Olhou para o relógio sobre a cabeceira e certificou-se do óbvio: estava atrasado para o trabalho.

Pensava em como havia chegado em casa, se a sua última lembrança era o fora que havia dado no ruivo metido da sua classe. Estava indo em direção a sala para procurar sua jaqueta e pegar as chaves da sua moto, quando percebeu a presença de Shun.

"Shun!?"

"Oi! Eu arrumei as coisas por aqui, enquanto você descansava. Não havia muito a se fazer. Contratou uma empregada?" – perguntou, trocando os canais da televisão.

"Não..." – respondeu, pegando sua jaqueta que estava sobre a cadeira – "Uma diarista. Ela vez uma vez por semana. Esteve aqui ante ontem."

"Ela faz um ótimo trabalho. Para deixar tudo aqui em ordem..." – disse por cima do ombro do braço que estava estirado sobre as costas do sofá, revirando os olhos.

"O... O que você está fazendo aqui?" – indagou, ainda meio desnorteado.

"Eu... Ah! Eu..." – tentou encontrar uma explicação onde não precisasse citar sobre o estado em que o havia encontrado.

"Esquece! Eu tenho que ir trabalhar."

"Mas já!?..." – fingiu, sentindo-se aliviado na verdade – "Você acabou de acordar, nem almoçou."

"Eu como algo quando chegar lá." – disse, tomando a chave da moto de sua mão.

"A moto está na faculdade. Pedi para o porteiro tomar conta."

"Afff!!!" – resmungou, deixando as chaves.

"Posso dormir aqui hoje?"

"Faça o que você quiser." – respondeu Ikki, já no corredor do prédio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pegou o primeiro ônibus que passou. Estava lotado e apesar de ser rápido, teria que andar um estirão até chegar a boate. Apertado como uma sardinha, com corpos suados e fedorentos esfregando-se em seu corpo, com vozes alteradas e risadas fora de harmonia: sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir.

Saltou do coletivo e começou a correr, tirando a jaqueta pelo caminho – tamanho o calor. Entrou pela porta dos fundos. Esperava não encontrar o gerente, que era filho dos donos.

"Atrasado, Fênix!" – recriminou uma garota.

"Eu sei... Eu sei, RB."

"Dia ruim, brother?" – perguntou um homem, ao aproximar-se e constatar a péssima feição de Ikki.

"Péssimo! Estou quase apelando para macumba para ele passar mais rápido."

"Isola cara!"

Imediatamente, a garota e o homem bateram com os nós dos dedos na bancada de madeira maciça. Ikki não pôde deixar de dar um sorriso amargo. Estava quase pensando que havia se salvado da repreensão de seu gerente, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

"Mais azedo do que o de costume, Fênix."

"É..." – assentiu.

"Toma. Esfrie a cabeça." – ofereceu, seu gerente, uma dose de whisky puro – "Isso aqui promete hoje."

"É tudo o que eu preciso:" – virou o copo de uma vez – "mulheres, bebidas e trabalho."

"Cuidado! Essa mistura é perigosa." – alertou-o, afastando-se; dando espaço para Rapina Branca se aproximar.

"Pensei que nas quintas à noite fitasse os homens em cima do palco e não as mulheres da platéia."

"Só há um homem para mim..."

"Quer conversar?"

"Sobre?"

"Você sabe, Fênix. Tá precisando."

"Não estou, acredite. Mas valeu pela intenção. Eu estou bem."

* * *

Por Arashi Kaminari, 10 à 15 de outubro de 2004. 

_Desculpa pela demora, mas o Zion ( meu computador ) estava doente. Agora que tudo está bem, já estou com a metade do próximo capítulo escrito. Quanto as perguntas que me fizeram – se o Shaka vai voltar para o Ikki e o porquê do Hyoga beijar o Shun sem eles serem namorados –, isso vocês só saberão no decorrer da fanfiction. Obrigada pelos comentários._


	3. O dia seguinte

**É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ ME LEMBRA...  
**_Arashi Kaminari _

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - ...O dia seguinte **

Acordou com uma bandeja de café da manhã em seu colo e com o belo sorriso de seu irmão caçula. Quase havia se esquecido que Shun tinha passado a noite em seu apartamento. Apesar de ter se esforçado para aparentar casualidade; Shun, ainda assim, pareceu-lhe preocupado na tarde do dia anterior – mas não fez perguntas. Agradeceu silenciosamente por isso. Ainda não estava pronto para conversar sobre... a briga? Não. O rompimento com Shaka.

Sentia-se um fraco por ter chorado por um relacionamento perdido. Parecia uma colegial perante a decepção do primeiro amor. Ainda estava devastado, mas sentia a força voltando aos poucos dentro de seu ser.

Comeu e levantou-se da cama em seguida, começando a se arrumar. Shun tornava-se uma fera quando o atrasavam pela manhã. Era uma das poucas coisas que o irritavam.

Trancou o apartamento debaixo dos protestos de Shun, que já havia solicitado o elevador e que no momento presente segurava a porta. Apressou-se e entrou, deixando sua mochila com Shun, enquanto punha sua famosa jaqueta _jeans_ preta.

Quando pegou sua mochila novamente, seus olhos azuis cruzaram com os inconfundíveis orbes avermelhados. Ajeitou-se e fitou o dono daqueles orbes diretamente, enquanto o outro fazia o mesmo. Shun interveio assim que sentiu o clima ficar tenso.

"Ah Ikki! O Mime me ajudou a..."

"Não pense que irei agradecer." – cortou Ikki, rudemente – "Eu havia dito para dar o fora." – terminou, jogando a mochila por cima de um dos ombros.

"Ikki!" – exclamou Shun, indignado.

"Bom dia para você também, Ikki. Não precisa agradecer. Seu irmão já o fez."

O elevador chegou ao térreo no exato momento que uma discussão matinal estava prestes a estourar. As portas se abriram e logo, Shun puxou Ikki pelo braço e levou-o dali.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Passou como um raio pela entrada do prédio. Nem ao menos dirigiu a palavra ao porteiro, muito menos um simples gesto como cumprimento.

Shun seguiu-o em passos apressados. Sabia que Ikki apenas havia usado a sua camuflagem para não se machucar. Afastava tudo e todos que pudesse ter um "desnecessário" vínculo emocional. Achava que Ikki pensava que se não houvesse contato, estaria evitando a dor. Mas o sofrimento é algo que não podemos evitar. Ele nos persegue e sempre nos acha, por mais que nos escondamos.

Conseguiu alcançá-lo na calçada. Agarrou-lhe o braço, fazendo-o parar. Olhou bem dentro daqueles olhos azuis e por um breve instante pôde ver todo o desespero que seu irmão guardava consigo.

Foram interrompidos pelo barulho da aproximação do carro de Mime.

"Querem uma carona?" – ofereceu Mime, gentilmente.

"Eu vou de ônibus." – bufou Ikki, retirando-se.

"Ikki!?" – tentou chamar seu irmão – "Desculpa, Mime."

"Sem problema. E então!?"

"Eu vou com ele. Mesmo assim obrigado. A gente se vê na faculdade."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estavam calados desde o momento em que entraram no ônibus lotado. O coletivo era o _karma_ de Ikki; sempre cheio para ir a faculdade, para voltar para casa e ir ao trabalho. Também ninguém havia mandado trabalhar no horário, que normalmente, as pessoas estão voltando de seus empregos.

Acomodaram-se ao fundo, onde havia menos movimento e era mais perto da saída. Rapidamente uma sorridente jovem e sua amiga ofereceram-se para segurar seus materiais. Ikki fingiu que não era com ele; enquanto Shun agradeceu, deixando sua mochila e a de Ikki – contra a vontade do dono – com as meninas.

Bateu levemente com o quadril em Ikki; arriscando uma conversa.

"O que você tem contra ele? Melhor, o que você tem contra todo mundo? Pensei que já tivesse se recuperado." – começou, quase num sussurro.

"Há coisas que não existe cura." – respondeu com certo pesar.

"Mas já passaram onze anos, Ikki."

"Para mim é como se fosse ontem." – afirmou, melancolicamente.

"Do que exatamente está falando?"

"De tudo. A morte dele, da nossa mãe... o Shaka."

"...Eu... Eu posso perguntar o que houve ontem com o Shaka? Brigaram...?"

"Não." – respondeu, deixando um sorriso amargo lhe escapar pelos lábios – "Por mais incrível que pareça, não brigamos."

"O que houve então?" – perguntou, esperando pelo pior.

"Acabou."

"Acabou? Como assim acabou?"

"Acabou. Como tudo acaba, acabando."

"Quem terminou?"

"Eu." – disse seriamente, olhando para a janela a sua frente – "Qual é Shun!? Quem você acha que terminou!?" – irritou-se, voltando-se para o rosto de seu irmão caçula.

"Desculpe-me."

"Não, esquece. Sou eu quem deve desculpas."

"Não se liga nisso. Ele disse o por quê?"

"Não..." – agradeceu e pegou as mochilas com as meninas, que não paravam de rir e cochichar – "Quer dizer, disse em enigma como sempre. Era para ser assim."

"O Shaka é um idiota!" – expressou em voz alta seu pensamento sem querer. Olhou para um mudo Ikki, que agora dava o sinal, e tentou consertar a situação – "Desculpa, eu..."

"Pelo o quê!? Ele é mesmo." – confirmou, com um sorriso de lado.

"Ikki..."

"Vamos! Não quero que me culpe por ter chegado atrasado."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assim que chegaram, Ikki fundiu-se a multidão do campus. Havia falado mais do que pretendia. Sentia-se mais aliviado por ter desabafado, mesmo que não o tivesse feito por completo. O melhor no momento era dar uma olhada em sua moto.

Shun observou-o se distanciar. Ikki estava fugindo novamente. Precisava ajudá-lo. Piscou seus olhos num segundo e no outro eles já estavam capturados por duas mãos, que lhes privaram da luz.

Acariciou as mãos com as pontas de seus dedos. Percorreu círculos imaginários até pronunciar doces palavras e ter seus olhos verdes libertos. Voltando-se para a dona das mãos tão macias, sorriu-lhe. A dona do seu coração era tão linda e carinhosa. Era o cara mais sortudo do mundo por tê-la ao seu lado.

"Bom dia, meu amor!" – cumprimentou com um roçar de lábios.

"Bom dia, June!" – devolveu o cumprimento, colando a sua boca a de sua namorada. Deixou que sua língua vagasse dentro da boca dela, até que sentissem necessidade de respirar novamente.

"Adoro quando você faz isso!" – declarou June, um pouco ofegante.

"Ótimo então!" – sorriu de encontro aos lábios da garota, abraçando-a pela cintura.

"O que houve!?" – perguntou ao namorado, ao perceber que Shun lhe escondia algo. – "Você não me engana. Aconteceu algo. Liguei para você ontem, mas não estava em casa."

"Eu fiquei na casa do Ikki. O Shaka terminou com ele."

"Que chato! Sinto muito..."

O sinal tocou, chamando todos os alunos para a aula. Puderam ser ouvidos muitos resmungos. Os alunos foram se despedindo e tomando o rumo de suas respectivas salas, enquanto o estridente som do sinal ainda se fazia presente.

June abraçou Shun mais forte, amassando-se deliberadamente nele em meio ao pátio ainda repleto de alunos. Deu-lhe um beijo no pescoço e despediu-se, prometendo encontrá-lo após a aula para irem almoçar juntos e conversar. Shun observou a namorada se afastar, para então procurar por Ikki. Sentiu mãos em seus ombros e logo uma voz rouca lhe entrou pelos ouvidos.

"Bom dia, meu anjo."

"Eu vou precisar repetir quantas vezes para você parar de me chamar de anjo?" – indagou sem paciência alguma.

Hyoga o tirava do sério. Tudo bem que já se conheciam desde pequenos, mas isso não lhe dava o direito de agir da forma como a qual se portava. Sem falar que não entendia o motivo pelo qual Hyoga o havia escolhido para essa brincadeira, que na sua concepção não tinha alguma graça. Seu amigo sempre soube que era apaixonado por sua namorada e mesmo que não tivesse nada contra relacionamentos homossexuais, não pretendia ter um e muito menos, trair June.

"Calma! Eu não fiz nada de mais." – atestou, afastando-se em alguns passos, com as mãos levantadas.

"Ainda."

"Você não confia em mim!? Magoou!" – fez um biquinho, ganhando um sorriso genuíno de Shun. Sabia que o garoto de cabelos verdes não conseguia ficar chateado com ele por muito tempo. – "E então!? Agora é sério? Eles terminaram pra valer?"

"O quê!? Você estava escutando? Abusado!"

"Deixe os xingamentos para mais tarde. Responda, por favor."

"Apesar de não ser da sua conta; sim, eles terminaram para valer. Satisfeito?"

"Ainda não!" – e com isso, beijou os lábios de Shun como fazia em todas as manhãs, deixando-o possesso como de costume.

* * *

Por Arashi Kaminari, out/nov de 2004. 

_Caramba gente, quanta pergunta. Não posso dizer nada, porque senão a fanfiction perde a graça. Para saberem as respostas, basta acompanharem as postagens. Valeu pelos comentários._


End file.
